Luna/Supports
Romantic With Jin (Revelations) C Support * Jin: '''*sigh* It’s nice to be surrounded by trees again… reminds me of back then… Hm? Is that someone else…? (Who is that?) …Miss, are you lost? * '''Luna: …Hm? No, I know where I am. Aren’t you Prince Jin of Farban? * Jin: Yes I am, I’m glad you… recognized me as such. …(…Luna??)' '''I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I don’t blame you… * '''Luna:' …Did I say something wrong? I apologize. * Jin: Trust me, it was me. We both know it was me… * Luna: I’m… afraid I’m not sure what you’re talking about. * Jin: 'Ah ha… Yeah, I deserve that… (and even if you really don’t know, I prefer it that way.) I should really be gone now. I promise to do better to keep my distance this time. * ''(Jin leaves) * '''Luna: Hmm… B Support * Jin: (Oh no! There’s Luna! I have to get out of here quick-) * Luna: Prince Jin? May I ask why you’re keeping your distance?' '''I see no need to, you haven’t offended me in any way. * '''Jin: '''Gah-! (Caught!) *sigh* Yes, I know I kept my distance… I didn’t mean to at first, but… Ah ha… There’s no going back in time now… * '''Luna: '''Why though? I can’t remember ever meeting you in person before, so I can’t imagine how we’d have gotten off on the wrong foot. * '''Jin:' (She’s calling me a non person now… inhuman.) You really know how to cut deep… pretending not to know me…''' But I can’t say I blame you. * '''Luna: Goodness… have we met and I forgot? I’m deeply sorry about that. (…unless… no, it couldn’t be.) * Jin: '''You have nothing to apologize for, Luna. I’m the one who never came back… And it’s unfair of me to just walk back into your life like this. * '''Luna: (…Back into… Am I just hoping it’s him or is it really?) * Jin: Goodbye, Luna. I’m happy for you… You’ve grown a lot stronger since then. * (Jin leaves) * Luna: 'Oh, gods, it ''is him! Oh dear, I’ve been so cruel to him. I have to make this right. A Support * '''Luna: *pant* *pant* Jin? Jin! * Jin: Uh, Luna? I’m sorry, is this urgent? * Luna: Jin, I–Dusk Dragon curse me, I’m so sorry! * Jin: (She’s not using formalities anymore?)' '''You’ve been apologizing this whole time, I keep telling you, it’s my fault. Not yours. * '''Luna:' It’s… it’s you. I didn’t realize it was you until the last time we spoke! Gods, I’ve been terrible to you unwittingly. I’m so sorry. * Jin: It’s nothing I didn’t deserve. Honestly… it did really hurt… It felt like my heart was being ripped out when you said you didn’t remember me… How was I supposed to know whether you really remembered me or not? I deserve this feeling either way… * Luna: hugs No, you don’t. Jin, I’ve been looking for you for ages!' '''I’m glad I finally found you. his arm How come you never told us you were royalty! * '''Jin: 'and rubs arm How was I supposed to know you guys would still accept me in?' '''I was a prince who ran away from his parents overly watchful eye for a few hours to get some freedom whenever we went to Izumo… Don’t tell me they wouldn’t turn me in. But… to be fair…. Looking back on it, I’m certain you would have accepted me. * '''Luna:' You’re still one of my best friends, you know. Even after all this time. * Jin: '''I may have lost contact with you guys, but I never forgot any of you. And you know that you were my favorite of the bunch. I even tried to go back to Izumo to look for you, but apparently you were gone. * '''Luna: Yeah… my father finished up his work there so we moved back to Nohr. I always wished we could go on a vacation or something to bring us back to Izumo. But we never did. It’s kinda why I started adventuring. I hoped maybe I’d find you or any of the others again. * Jin: Heh… and I found you instead~ You’re lucky I spotted you in time to recruit you, otherwise you’d be searching still without ever knowing I was right under your nose… scary thought, huh? * Luna: Jeez… M-Maybe we’d have found each other eventually? * Jin: I like to believe in fate, so of course~ That’s why we’re here now… You promise you’re not angry? * Luna: Life happens. Of course not. At least give us warning if you do it again! * Jin: Heh… I promise. You’re my best friend, Luna. I don’t want to risk losing you a second time. * Luna: It’s a promise then. S Support * Luna: Hey, Jin. Shouldn’t be surprised to see you here. This forest is so similar to the one back in Izumo isn’t it? * Jin: It is, isn’t it? This tree in particular… * Luna: Yeah…''' The memories keep rushing back. * '''Jin: So you do remember it then? Honestly, I’m surprised. I thought it was only special to me. * Luna: I may not have realized who you were immediately, but I do remember all the time we spent together. Now that I have, though, I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner. You haven’t changed much, Jin. * Jin: '''I like to imagine my face is less round than back then. But yes, this tree is just like the spot where you confessed to me, and we had our first kiss~ * '''Luna: Hah! Oh gods, how you liked my silly teen face is still beyond me. … …Hey, Jin. Do you…? N-Nevermind. * Jin: …? Do I what? * Luna: Do you… still have feelings for me? * Jin: Yes. * Luna: !! ''So quick to respond… I… I still have feelings for you, too. * '''Jin: '''Wait, really? But you forgot my beautiful face so easily! I really thought… that after you said you didn’t remember me… I was just being delusional, thinking we could go back to how things were. * '''Luna:' Hee hee, I’ll never forget it now.' '''To be honest, I was starting to lose hope I would find you… When I joined the army I never dreamed you’d be in it too. But now… I don’t want to go back to how it was. We were so young… Now I know this is real. * '''Jin: '''I am… so happy to hear that… If I had the option, I would prefer we reunited somewhere better than a battlefield.' But either way, I’ll keep you safe for the rest of our lives from now on. I won’t ever leave you again. * '''Luna: …The rest of our lives? Jin, are you saying…? * Jin: It doesn’t need to be said, you know what I… what we both want. From this moment on… we are bound together. * Luna: …Oh, Jin. I love you. * Jin: I love you too. I never stopped, and I never will. With René C Support * René: Augh that really stings! I haven’t been this bruised up since my teenage years… I just hope the medic isn’t Marie, she’d have my head. O ye mighty and nice and dragon-y Gods, please don’t let anyone cool or important be on staff today! * Luna: *sigh* Slow day today… At least I can busy myself organizing. Who could find anything in this mess? * René: A GODDESS HAS APPEARED– Damn it you stupid cosmic lizards! Way to look out for a guy!!! * Luna: Huh–W-Wha...? Hello? * René: AH! I- Uh- HENLO– Hello! * Luna: Hi… Are you, um… Oh my! Come in, let me heal those. * René: I don’t often get beaten up like this- not since I was little but I’m a grown man now, ya know? I-it’s really uh... It’s fine, I can handle this much myse–Oouch!! * Luna: Nonsense, it’s no trouble at all! They’re still injuries that should be treated, let me take a look at them. * René: Umm, would you mind repeating that? My ears are a little.. Uh, bad. It’s a shame to miss your voice. * Luna: Oh! No problem, I tend to speak quietly anyway. Let me take a look at your injuries, they should still be treated. * René: M-Most of them are on my back. I’ll g-go get changed! The spare rooms are this way ri–AUGH! Damn post! ...Why Gods. Just. Why. * Luna: Oh dear. Pffheehee, s-sorry! * René: ...You have a beautiful laugh, Ms… I–I don’t think I got your name. * Luna: Goodness, thank you… and my name is Claire deLune… Most people just call me Luna though. * René: Thank you Ms. deLune. Uh, I’ll be in your care? * Luna: Of course. I’ll be ready and waiting right here when you’re done. * (transition) * René: Aaaand finished~ Thank you for your patience. * Luna: Great! Now let’s see... B Support * Luna: Good luck! Ah, phew. Now I can finally go finish up that book~! ...Hmm? Is someone… talking to themself? * René: Deep breaths, René! You can do this! Just give her the flowers and tell her thank you for the other day. But how!? “Thanks for the bandages” sounds sarcastic and “thank you for tending to my injuries” is way too stuffy… And weird. Wuffy? Agh, get back on track, man! * Luna: Is that… René? * René: Right- the flowers! THE FLOWERS!! They’re crushed… Me too, little buddies. Me too... This is hopeless… What was I even thinking? * Luna: I don’t know, I think it’s sweet of you. * René: AAUGH!! What in the-!? L-LUNA!? Er, Ms. deLune!? W-what are you–How long have you been there!? * Luna: Heehee~ Not long. You know… I would still like those flowers. They’d be great for pressing into bookmarks! * René: You would? Then please take them! They aren’t anything special but I thought you might like them. You saw me at my worst yesterday, and I’m afraid it’s all I’ve been showing you… But I’m glad these little guys can be of use to you. * Luna: Thank you! I’ve seen many different sides to people in there, it’s really nothing I haven’t seen. Though I don’t usually get a laugh from them… So thank you too, you brightened up a boring day. * René: You brighten up my day just walking by! I can see why people call you Luna–you shine just like the moon. Uh, not to get too presumptuous, but can I call you Luna too? * Luna: Of course! No need to be formal with me. Though I’ll be shining more like a tomato if you keep saying sweet things like that! * René: Shining tomato? Luna, please. You’re stunning! And you’re the sweet one! * Luna: Ahh, gods! Th-Thank you… Y-You’re pretty handsome yourself..! * René: Pbffft–And you’ve got a great sense of humor too! I have to head out to stable duty soon, but I’m glad we got to talk. See you around? * Luna: Hey, I wasn’t joking! I’m glad too. I hope we get to see each other sometimes! * René: Me too! A Support * Luna: One and two and three and four…! Damn. Overshot it again. One and two… * René: There she is! Luna! Hey! I found your necklace! Can you hear me? What's she doing? Wait– dancing!? She's incredible! I didn't know people could even move like that, let alone so gracefully. * Luna: Five and six… huh? Woah–! Phew, caught myself in time. Oh–René? Did you say something? * René: S-sorry what? Your dance is enthralling, Luna. Oh wait! Your necklace! I found your necklace this morning. * Luna: E-Enthralling!? Oh..! I didn’t even realize it was gone. I’ve been practicing all day, eheh… * René: I don't blame you- you're so focused! Tell me, have you been practicing for a long time? Are there a lot of dancers in your family? * Luna: Ah, no, j-just me. It’s been… hmm… a bit over eight years? * René: You make it look so simple! I’ve been shooting arrows since I could pull a bowstring and even I can’t do it with that level of grace. * Luna: T-Thank you! Can you shoot an arrow with grace? I’ve never thought about that. * René: Er–maybe? I’ve never had an aptitude for fine-movement. The most I can do is break stuff when I’m told, the more I think about it… My family didn’t need me to be artfully skilled, just to get the job done and get out of the way. * Luna: Oh, I see… To be honest, I don’t feel like I contribute much if anything to my family. Dancing is my only skill that could possibly, but it’s really not that useful in the long run… * René: I think I know how you feel. You’re expected to give everything you have, but it’s so hard to live up to the examples set for you. It makes you feel like anything you can do isn’t enough. If I ever get a family of my own, I promise no one is going to have to feel like that. * Luna: Yes, exactly! No one ever said I had to be like my sisters, but… I still feel inadequate. * René: I’m sorry you feel that way, Luna. If it helps, I still think you’re amazing. I hope you can feel that way too someday. S Support * Luna: Okay. Deep breaths, Luna. You’re going to do this. It’s gonna happen, and hopefully… it goes well. Oh dear gods I hope this goes well–!! I can’t bear the thought of losing our friendship… but I couldn’t live with myself if I chickened out here! * René: Luna, there you are! I’ve been looking for you all over! It feels like ages since we last talked. Have you been doing alright? I didn’t say anything to offend you did I? You look kind of flustered… * Luna: GAH–! Oh! R-René! Looks like you found me talking to myself this time ehehe… (This is the perfect moment, do it right now before you lose your nerve!) * René: Wait really? I couldn’t hear you. I guess I’ve started rubbing off on you! Heheh, that makes me a bit happier than it probably should. Sorry–that sounded weird... * Luna: Oh, right, your hearing. (Phew…) Maybe you have, haha… (Do it! Do it! Do it!) Hey, um… René? * René: Hmm? What is it? * Luna: I-I have a secret to tell you, and I know your hearing’s not so good, so… Could you lean down for me? (It’s now or never!) * René: Oh! Absolutely! Anything for you, Luna! * Luna: *smooches his cheek* I love you. * René: W-What!? Wait, please tell me I’m not dreaming– that would be the sixth time this week! Do you- You really feel that way about me? * Luna: The… the sixth time!? * René: T-This week… I fell for you the minute I laid eyes on you in that tent. My crush only grew and grew and now I’m head over heels for you! Hell, over the moon! I love you too, Luna. Would you do me the honor of marrying me? * Luna: Oh, René..! I must have fallen in love at the same time. And then the flowers… *sigh* I’m so in love with you, I can’t bear to hide it anymore! So, yes! I’d love to marry you! * René: You’ve just made me the happiest man alive! Is–would it be ok if I picked you up? It’s always been a dream of mine and–uh, I want to have you closer to me. * Luna: You certainly may! I-I want to be closer to you too… * René: Hup! And now I can kiss you too!~ Smooch!~ I promise we’ll build a happy family. No one’s going to feel left behind or like they aren’t good enough. * Luna: !! *sniff* Ahh– I-I promise I’m crying *sniff* b-because I’m just so happy!! * René: Mind if I kiss the tears away? Though speaking of families, I’d love for you to meet mine if you feel comfortable! They’re gonna love you almost as much as I do! * Luna: Oh! Y-You can, hehe… And I’d love to! If they’re anything like you, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine! …René… I love you. * René: I love you too! Aaaaah, I’m so excited! How about we go to meet them right now? I can’t wait! * Luna: W-Wait! Not so fast–! * René: Onward to our happy future!~ With Kaito C Support * Kaito: Luna! Stop whatever it is you are doing right now! I’m bored and so far everyone I’ve asked won’t hang out with me, so you have to do it! C'mon, let’s go a-hunting~ * Luna: Gah–Kaito? Can’t you see I’m reading? * Kaito: You’re… what? Luna, stop making up words, you just look foolish * Luna: …Do you not know how to read? * Kaito: Hmm? Reeds? What do plants have to do with anything? * Luna: No, not reeds. Reading. I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then. * Kaito: Read…ing? Is that like, something you’re supposed to do with the fancy kindling? Although I gotta admit, your seems certainly nicer than other one’s I’ve seen… * Luna: Yes, that’s what books are for. Wait… Kindling? You use books for KINDLING?! * Kaito: Ohhh, is that what you call them? Books? Who knew. And yeah, well, I used to at least. Isn’t that what it’s meant to be used as? * Luna: Gods no! Books are filled with stories and poetry. They’re meant to be read, not burned! * Kaito: Stories?! I like stories! But wait, aren’t stories usually told from one person to another? Ya know, through like, talking? Why would you waste such nice kindling like that? * Luna: Stories can also be told without speaking. Like through books. Why would you use books, which were handmade and transcribed, as kindling when you could just use stray twigs and leaves? * Kaito: Because they… last longer? I never really questioned it. Besides, those “books” are meant to be fancy kindling, you’re only supposed to use it for special occasions, like your birthday or when you’re eating dinner with guests and you’re preparing a special meal! * Luna: You have no idea how much it pains me to hear you say that. * Kaito: Uh… sorry? Guess I’ll just have to give my past self a good talking to hahaha! Not a whole lot to be done at this point. * Luna: *sigh* Those poor books… used for fire… B Support * Luna: Kaito, are you here? * Kaito: Hm? Oh, Luna! What’s up? * Luna: I’ve decided. I’m going to teach you how to read so you can appreciate books. * Kaito: You’re going to–Wait, what? * Luna: I’m going to teach you how to read. It will also be helpful for other things, like reading directions or signs. * Kaito: B-but, isn’t part of the fun of going on adventures not knowing where you’re going and letting your feet take you wherever they take you? Surely as an adventurer yourself you would get that? So I don’t need to know how to read signs or directions– * Luna: Yes, that’s true, but I also like to know where the nearest town is. What if I run out of water, or food? Or worse, medicine? I need to know where the nearest town is in case of situations like that. * Kaito: That’s when you just rely on the great outdoors! You can just hunt or scavenge for food, drink from the river, sleep in trees, until the next time you find a town! Look I appreciate it, but I really don’t think I need to know how to read. * Luna: What if you need to communicate with someone that’s far away? What if someone sent you a letter to let you know they’re okay? You wouldn’t know what it says, or how to say it. * Kaito: Oh please, the only person who would care enough to go through that effort is Umiko, and she wouldn’t ever have to do that cause we’re always together! And… …Ugh, this means a lot to you, doesn’t it? * Luna: …Books have gotten me through hard times… and they’re good for when you’re bored. * Kaito: …*sigh* I’m going to regret this, aren’t I? * Luna: Well, the goal is that you won’t! I promise to keep it interesting. * Kaito: I don’t know if I should be scared or intrigued by your possible idea of the word “interesting”. * Luna: You like stories, right? We’ll read interesting ones. * Kaito: ….I guess that could help. But we better play tons of games afterwards! I don’t like sitting still very long. * Luna: Alright, it's a deal. A Support * Kaito: Ugh, Luna, can we wrap this up already? We’ve been at this for forever! Just face it, I’m a lost cause. * Luna: Just… one last try and we can go do something you want to do. * Kaito: Fiiiiine. Do you want me to try to read out another sentence from this boring book, or should I try to form that chicken scratch you call “writing” into something that’s supposed to say my name? Or maybe I’ll just go find a rock somewhere beat myself over the head with it… * Luna: *sigh* Try writing, you need to know letters before you can read, anyways… Ahaha... I don’t think I’m suited to teaching. * Kaito: *sigh* No, no, you’re a fine teacher, you’re a fine teacher. I’m just not suited to being a student. * Luna: I guess we’re just both not used to this. * Kaito: Ok so… you make lines like this… and then uh… swoop it like that… and… uhhh… tada? * Luna: Let’s see… K …a i …t? Yeah that’s a t, and o. You did it, Kaito! You wrote your name! * Kaito: W-wait, are you serious?! You aren’t pulling my chain or anything are you?! * Luna: No joke, you wrote your name. * Kaito: Haha!! Alright! Pfft, it was a piece of cake. * Luna: Alright, let’s go outside. You deserve it. * Kaito: Sweet! Oh! Um, uh…. * Luna: Hm? * Kaito: I never thought I’d say this but…. I actually… don’t really wanna go outside right now. Do you think… you could teach me more? I-If you want to of course! I don’t wanna take up your time or anything… It just sorta felt… nice, being able to write my own name, and I wanna learn how to write more! * Luna: Oh, of course! Let’s keep working on letters then. Hopefully your handwriting will improve… * Kaito: Whaddya mean? My handwriting looks fine to me! * Luna: (Even though you called it chicken scratch not two minutes ago…) Alright, alright. This is 'g’… S Support * Kaito: Luna! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you! Stop whatever you’re doing! * Luna: Oh? What is it, Kaito? * Kaito: Uh, well, you see, the thing is– …On second thought, maybe this was a big mistake, I’ll just see ya on the battlefield sometime or– * Luna: If you’ve been looking all over for me, it must’ve been important! Go ahead and tell me what you needed. * Kaito: Uh, well, ok, here goes… I just… wanted to say thanks for teaching me how to read and write or whatever…. So I sorta… got you a thank you gift. Well, I didn’t get it, more like I made it, but–Um, I’m sort of… not the best with these sort of things, so I’ll just give it to you. * Luna: Oh my, you didn’t have to go to all that trouble. Is that a letter? * Kaito: W-well, I mean… yeah, it’s supposed to be… I still couldn’t write very much, but I hope I wrote enough… to express… how I feel. * Luna: Oh? … … K-Kaito… this is so sweet. I love it. * Kaito: R-really? I was afraid you wouldn’t, o-or that you would love the letter but you wouldn’t– * Luna: And I.. feel the same. I love you, Kaito. * Kaito: …H-huh? W-wait, say that again? * Luna: Heehee, your kitsune ears didn’t pick it up? Come closer then… * Kaito: H-hey, quit teasing me! I just… wanted to hear you say it again… You really mean it? * Luna: Yes. I love you, Kaito~ * Kaito: WOOHOO!! You have no idea how happy that makes me, I could just–I could just pick you up and spin you around forever! Let’s go get married right now, no time to waste! C'mon we’re burning daylight here! * Luna: Heehee, slow down! We have the rest of our lives together… I’m in no rush. Parental With Gilbert C Support * Luna: Oh, Gilbert~! * Gilbert: Mother? * Luna: I don’t mean to interrupt you and your friends. I just wanted to let you know I’ve washed your bla– * Gilbert: Hrk-!! OkaY THANKS MOTHER!! * Lucas: Oh? Your what? * Gilbert: NOTHING, IT’S NOTHING- Haha!! Come on mother, let’s go!! * Luna: Hm? Gil-? Where are we going? * Gilbert: Away from them! * (transition) * Gilbert: Mother… you embarrassed me… I don’t want them to know I still have my blanket! * Luna: Oh, I’m sorry darling! But you still love your mama, don’t you? * Gilbert: '''*sigh* …Of course I do. B Support * '''Luna: Gilbert!? * Gilbert: *sob* * Luna: … Oh, my sweet boy… There, there… Mama’s here now– * (smack sound) * Gilbert: Don’t treat me like a child!! * Luna: ! * Gilbert: … …!! *sob* Mom..! *sob* I’m s-sorry!! *sob* * Luna: *sigh* Come here… It’s alright… * Gilbert: *sob* I’m sorry… * Luna: I know… you’re just upset. You didn’t mean it, darling. * Gilbert: *sniffle* 'msorry… * Luna: Did you smell your blanket? I made it smell like lavender again when I washed it… just like when you were little. * Gilbert: *inhale* *exhale* It does… *sniffle* …Thanks, mom. * Luna: Of course, Gilbert. I might not know as much about you as I should at your age… but I’m still your mom. I know how to make you feel better. *kiss* Now… do you want to talk about what’s upset you? * Gilbert: …''zzz''… * Luna: *sigh* Should’ve known. Lavender always works like a charm. * Gilbert: …''zzz''… * Luna: ''Too well.'' I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry you to bed like I could when you were little. Go on and keep sleeping, sweetheart, I’ll be back with your father/mother. A Support * Luna: Hello, darling. * Gilbert: '''Oh, hello mother. Do you need me? * '''Luna: You fell asleep before you could tell me what got you so upset yesterday… * Gilbert: Oh. * Luna: You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to… But it pains me to see you so upset. * Gilbert: …Mother… * Luna: I just want to see you happy, dear. * Gilbert: … *sigh* It was my fault for starting it. * Luna: Starting what? * Gilbert: …A fight… * Luna: A fight?! * Gilbert: Don’t worry, mother, it was only words. He… called me out. For being a rude, insensitive jerk. * Luna: That doesn’t sound like you at all! * Gilbert: … … * Luna: …Gilbert? Have you been rude? * Gilbert: …Maybe a little bit. * Luna: What for? That doesn’t sound like my sweet boy… * Gilbert: I… I try to keep people away. I thought being crass would deter anyone trying to befriend me. * Luna: But why don’t you want to have friends? * Gilbert: I-I do… but I don’t want anyone to know I’m a crybaby. * Luna: Gilbert Pascal, you are not a crybaby. You’re just overflowing with emotion. Crying is natural. * Gilbert: '''Why do I have to cry when I get too emotional?! I don’t want them to think I’m ''weak… ''(I’m a prince, I can’t afford to be.) * '''Luna: *sigh* I don’t have the answer to that. What I do know is that you’re only hurting yourself by keeping others out. * Gilbert: How? * Luna: Wouldn’t you much rather cry from laughter than anger? * Gilbert: … * Luna: Being mean will only make others angry or sad, so they’ll react negatively which you’ll react negatively to, and it spirals down until I find you in your room again. Hate begets hate, but kindness begets kindness. Do you get what I mean? * Gilbert: …Yes. * Luna: That’s my boy. Show them the Gilbert I know. * Gilbert: I-I’ll try. * Luna: That’s all I can ask for. Remember that I love you, no matter what.